yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 053
・ の ！！ | romaji = Vijon Hīrō no Kyōi!! | english = The Menace of the Vision Heroes! | japanese translated = The Menace of the Vision Heroes!! | alternate = | chapter number = 53 | japanese release = April 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Menace of the Vision Heroes!" is the fifty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Atticus manages to Summon "The Atmosphere", but Aster is able to use Trap Cards to reduce the damage done to him. Aster comments that Dueling Atticus leaves no room for breathing room - just as it was years ago. Atticus counters with "Troposphere", and attempts to avoid damaging Aster further until he can deplete his Life Points all at once. In this way, Aster would be prevented from moving his "Vision Heroes" to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Aster counters this by changing the attack target to an Attack Position "Vision Hero". Aster is ultimately able to Fusion Summon "Vision Hero Trinity" and defeat Atticus. Both Adrian and Principal MacKenzie watch on. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Atticus Rhodes Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 3: Aster As "Virtual Sphere" was destroyed, Atticus activates its effect, Special Summoning the Level 4 "Synthesize Sphere" (1000/1000) from his Graveyard. The effect of "Synthesize Sphere" activates, Special Summoning the Level 4 "Breeze Sphere" (700/1000) from his Graveyard. Atticus then activates his face-down "Atmospheric Transference", Special Summoning the Level 4 "Air Sphere" (400/300) from his Deck. Aster cannot attack due to the effect of "Air Sphere", so he Sets a card to end his turn. Turn 4: Atticus Atticus Tributes his three monsters to Tribute Summon "The Atmosphere" (1000/800) in Attack Position. As he Tributed three monsters to Summon it, Atticus may activate its effect - he equips Aster's "Vision Hero Adoration" to it, and its ATK and DEF are increased by that of "Adoration". "The Atmosphere" attacks and destroys "Vision Hero Multiply Guy" with Aster activating his face-down "Illusion", halving the ATK of the "The Atmosphere" before the attacks hits (Aster 3400 → 2300). As a "Vision Hero" was destroyed, Aster activates his face-down "Apparition", Special Summoning "Vision Hero Vyon" (1000/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Vyon" activates, sending "Vision Hero Increase" from Aster's Deck to the Graveyard. Atticus Sets a card. Turn 5: Aster Aster draws "Vision Hero Gravito", while his hand contains "Polymerization" and one other card. He Summons "Gravito" (500/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Atticus Atticus Tributes "The Atmosphere" to Summon "Troposphere" (2400/2000). "Troposphere" attacks "Gravito", but Aster activates his face-down "Hallucination", changing the attack target to "Vyon" (Aster 2300 → 900). As Aster have taken damage, he moves the "Increase" and "Multiply Guy" in his Graveyard to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 7: Aster Aster Tributes "Gravito" through its effect to Special Summon "Increase" (900/1100) and "Multiply Guy" (800/700) from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. The effect of "Increase" activates, Special Summoning "Vision Hero Poisoner" (900/700) from his Deck. Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing his three monsters to Fusion Summon "Vision Hero Trinity" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned using three Fusion Material Monsters, its ATK is doubled. "Trinity" attacks and destroys "Troposphere" (Atticus 2600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.